


Winndox Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brainy is trying to be nice, But only because Mon-el told him to be, First Meetings, Winn is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 62. you’re my college roommate’s sibling/best friend and you’ve come to visit for a week since you’re done school but unlike some people, I have three more finals to study for so kindly fuck off





	Winndox Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> cyclone-rachel asked:
> 
> also 62 for Winndox would work well  
> ~  
> My first thought for this was a dorm but then I went with an apartment cuz my brain was like “if someone’s done with their finals they usually go home after” so this made more sense to me.
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

Winn was trying to focus on studying for the last of his finals.He really was. He’d locked himself in his room, music turned up in the hopes of ignoring his roommate. 

The apartment was small, small enough that when Mon-el did just about anything he could hear it, and he was way too easily distracted at the moment. So he turned up his music a little more when he heard a knock at the front door followed by Mon-el cheering. He knew the other man had a friend coming to visit. But he had hoped he’d be done by the time they arrived. 

But no, the fates were cruel and three of his finals got pushed back by a week because of a network hack that required several computers to need to be completely replaced in the faculty offices and several exams to be completely re-written to prevent cheating.

Hours later, Winn nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at his door. The apartment had been quiet enough that he’d been able to lower his music, so he thought his roommate and his guest has left.

When he opened the door Winn was confused to see someone other than Mon-el on the other side. “Hi…” he said after a pause to study the guy. He looked younger than Winn, with shoulder length black hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a flannel long sleeve shirt over a Bon Jovi shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was cute.

“Mon-el asked me to inform you that he ordered Chinese food for dinner and that we’re going to be watching Star Wars. if you want to join us the the food should be here in half an hour.” The man said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb towards the living room.

Winn raised a brow at the man. “Uh, thanks. I need to keep studying though. Just let me know when the food get’s here?”

The stranger raised a brow back. “You know, periodic breaks are more conducive to retaining knowledge when studying than working ones self to the point of exhaustion.”

Winn actually snorted at that. “Yeah, I do know that. I take breaks.” It was a lie, the 5 minutes he stop to smack his head on his stack of textbooks really don’t count as a break and he knew it. “Look, I need to get back to studying, thank you for the invite but I’ll pass.”

The stranger held out a hand to stop Winn from closing the door. “You’re studying computer science, correct? Perhaps i can help you study after dinner? I do have my masters in that field.”

Winn gaped at that statement. “You’re younger than me! How do you already have your masters!” Winn practically yelled.

“Brainy graduated high school at 15! And he’s working on his PHD now!” Mon-el yelled from the living room.

Brainy actually looked a little embarrassed at that statement, but said nothing.

Winn let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, I appreciate the offer, and maybe I’ll take you up on it later, but I’m studying for a different final right now so kindly fuck off.” he said with no bite to the words, giving the other man a tired look. 

Brainy gave Winn and appraising look before giving a small nod and stepping back from the doorway. “Alright. Good luck with your studies.”

Winn mumbled a thanks and closed the door before turning and letting his back rest against the wood. He resisted the urge to groan. He was so screwed, no way he was going to focus for long on his studies with this guy around.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
